Fanfiction hace grandes milagros
by Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner
Summary: Isabella es una chica adicta a los lemmons y a cierta pag de fanfics. Su adicción la llevará a una experiencia única e inigualable con un chico idéntico a su amor platónico. M POR LEMMONS. ONE-SHOT.


**Twilight no me pertenece**

**--FANFICTION HACE GRANDES MILAGROS---**

**Oneshot  
**

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y yo seguía pegada a la pantalla de la computadora.

Era una lectora obsesiva-compulsiva. Leía todo. TODO. La caja de cereales, las etiquetas de las latas, el envase del shampoo cuando me bañaba. Lo leía absolutamente todo. NO podía dejar de leer. Algo debe estar mal con mi mente. No lo sé.

Pero bueno, heme aquí. A las 3 de la mañana. Tambaleándome del sueño pero sin una pizca de voluntad para quitarme de la computadora y lanzarme a la cama.

Desde que descubrí ésta página mi vida se centraba en cuatro ejes. Messenger. Facebook. Música. Y fanfiction.

Era esclava de esta condenada página.

Mientras estaba en la universidad, entre clases, no podía evitar conectarme de mi blackberry. Cada dos horas actualizaba mi lista de favoritos para ver si alguna de esas historias que seguía obsesivamente había sido actualizada.

Será que necesitaré un psicólogo? Era normal que mi hormonal y joven cuerpo reaccionara a esas historias? Porque… si. Lo admito!!! Rated M era lo que buscaban mis ojos y mi inconsciente cuando me dedicaba a la caza de una historia prometedora y caliente.

Llevaba una doble vida. Mis amigos conocían a la Isabella dulce, tímida, sonriente, educada y amorosa que era. Pero en el fanfiction. Era conocida por ser una de las escritoras del lemmon más fuerte y salvaje. El sadomasoquismo y el sexo salvaje era mi especialidad.

Pero claro, no era una de esas niñitas calentonas que sólo leían para masturbarse a falta de un novio y un buen polvazo. No. Esa no era yo.

Mi visión del sexo y el lemmon era mucho más amplia. Para mi el sexo era arte. Era una danza sensual entre dos cuerpos que no se cohibían y que estaban dispuestos a experimentar las sensaciones más poderosas que puede sentir el cuerpo humano.

Tenía novio. Obvio que tenía novio. Pero ni siquiera él era capaz de imaginarse lo que hacía pegada del teléfono o de la pc hasta las 4 de la mañana. El creía que era adicta a twitter o al facebook. Eso era una fachada, pobre e inocente Jacob. Él no sabía nada. Era inocente e ingenuo. Levabamos dos años juntos, y era el chico más dulce y tierno del planeta. Pero nuestra relación era limitada en el aspecto físico. No se si me entienden. No teníamos sexo. Y nuestros besos eran a penitas de lengua. No nos tocábamos mucho ni nos pegábamos cuerpo a cuerpo en el cine como las demás parejas.

Nuestra relación era inocente y pura. Él era el inocente y puro. Yo era una gata salvaje en la cama. Aunque nunca sería capaz de engañarlo. Reo que para eso servía también el bendito fanfiction. Me descargaba de alguna manera.

Mi vida era sencilla entonces. Era simple, básica y cómoda. Muy cómoda.

Hasta el día en el que un estúpido compañero me comenzó a molestar. El tal Anthony. Veíamos matemáticas juntos. Y era sencillamente insoportable. Pasaba toda la clase lanzándome indirectas, diciéndome que era adicta a mi celular, o que tenía sexo telefónico con mi novio en un lugar público como el salón de clases. Nada más cerca de la realidad. Claro, no era con mi novio si no con cada uno de los personajes del fanfiction.

Mis favoritos eran aquellos que se basaban en esa serie de películas de vampiros que se había hecho tan popular. Twilight. Y mi personaje favorito era, por supuesto, el sensual hermoso, caliente, cachondo y asombrosamente seductor Edward. Ese dios heleno me hacía querer ser ficticia para meterme en su historia y darle todo lo que la desabrida de Bella no le daba.

Me dispuse a actualizar mi twitter. Había dos twitts sin ver.

"T stás sonrojando muxo, s xq stás molesta o xq stás k'lient? =O lol"

Estúpido y engreído imbécil. Había escrito eso en su twitter, obviamente no había puesto mi nombre. Pero sabía que era conmigo. Por suerte el profesor estaba corrigiendo algunos exámenes, podría divertirme con esto un rato. El siguiente twitt decía:

"Conctat al msn"

Bien Isabella. Tú puedes jugar a este juego también.

"Q?"-le dije.

"Uy q gnio! Q hacs? 0:)"

Estúpido. Calma Bella. Calma. Piensa algo inteligente que decirle.

"Lyndo historias k'lients para tokrm dspues d clases :D" ja-ja toma eso estúpido Masen.

"No t creo… … …" pero que estúpido. Lo estaba viendo. Se estaba sonrojando y se veía… adorable? No!!! Rayos, esta página de verdad me estaba haciendo daño. Estaba empezando a creer que sus cabellos cobrizos tenía en mismo hermoso color que los cabellos de Edward, y sus ojos verde esmeralda eran casi tan profundos como los de mi amor platónico e imposible. Me golpeé mentalmente por tamaña estupidez.

" S n serio, si t acrks a mi podrías oler lo excitada y k'lient q stoy". Estaba aburrida, no me miren asi.

" Ah.. bueno, digamos q t creo. Q t gusta leer ntoncs? Cuals son tus favs?"

"Las escenas de sxxx rudo y fuerte. Muy fuerte."

"Te gusta q t den duro?"

"M ncanta" Ok. Houston tenemos un problema. Me estaba comenzando a mojar de verdad. Estaba húmeda, caliente, hinchada y sensible. Y no era precisamente por el fanfic que había dejado a la mitad. No. Era por la extraña y tensa conversación que mantenía con mi sexy y descarado compañero de clases.

Anthony levanto su mirada hacia mí. Atrapó la mía entre sus orbes verdes, oscurecidas… Dios. Mordía su labio inferior mientras me devoraba descaradamente con la mirada. Mierda.

"Quiero darte."

Ohhh… sentí un espasmo en mi pobre y adolorido coño.

"Q quieres drme? :o"-me hice la tonta y desentendida.

"D lo q t gusta".

"hahaha q gracioso eres anthony xDD como si eso fuera posible".-Era momento de cortar el juego. Abort! Abort! Abort!

"Te espero en el baño de hombres del tercer piso". Y se desconectó. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Dios. Lo decía en serio? Era en serio? Mi madre querida, qué iba a hacer ahora? En qué me metí???

Luego de dos minutos, que me parecieron eternos, el profesor dio permiso de retirarse.

Me detuve en la puerta del salón, recostándome de la pared pensando en ir o no ir. Recibí un pin. Decía: "No lo pienses tanto. Te va a gustar". Mierda. Lo peor de todo es que YO QUERÍA IR.

Lo mandé todo al demonio y caminé hacia las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso.

Después de todo Anthony no estaba nada mal. Era guapísimo, su cabello iba siempre en un peinado rebelde con algo de gel para peinar. Indomable era la palabra para describirlo. Sus ojos me miraban coquetos siempre que se metía conmigo. Jugaba conmigo de una forma muy extraña. De esa que cuando te hacen algo así te molestas pero a la vez no puedes evitar las ganas de reírte estúpidamente.

Qué me pasaba? No se. Ni importaba. En ese momento mi cerebro estaba ocupado midiendo el tamaño de su pene y si eso entraría en mi estrecha y poco experta vagina. No era virgen, pero a mis 20 años era un poco inexperta.

Llegué a la puerta del baño de hombres. Esta zona era poco transitada, quedaban los depósitos y los laboratorios cerca. Así que no habían estudiantes en los pasillos en este momento. Sin dudarlo más entré.

Inmediatamente sentí un par de musculosos y perfectos brazos alzarme en vilo y pegarme contra la pared. En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los mios la electricidad y la excitación se multiplicaron por mil. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, permitiendo que me pegara con fuerza contra la pared y se restregara contra mis jeans.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla frenética por el dominio del beso. Nos besábamos con hambre y ansias. Devorándonos por completo. Mezclando nuestras salivas y descubriendo el dulce sabor de ambas en un coctel caliente y delicioso.

A los pocos segundos ya estábamos jadeando por aire. Anthony restregaba su excitadísimo pene contra la entrepierna de mi pantalón haciéndome sentir lo duro y grande que estaba. Sin perder más tiempo metió su mano bajo mi blusa de botones mientras me sostenía a su cuerpo aguantándome por los glúteos. Sosteniéndome y toqueteándome al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto sentí sus dedos tocando mi pezón sobre el brassier sentí que no podría soportarlo. Sus manos se movían con maestría y presteza. Sus rugosos y toscos dedos me excitaban demasiado. No decíamos nada. De nuestras bocas apenas salían suspiros y gemidos.

Me bajó, privándome de la deliciosa fricción de nuestros sexos calientes. Eso me desconcentró un poco.

-Qué pasa?-y me empujó contra el lavamanos.

-Quiero lamer tus senos y asi no podía-dijo mientras desabotonaba rápido mi blusa. Sus manos temblaban y se volvían torpes. Mientras yo le acariciaba ese culo firme y redondo que tenía. Dándole algunas nalgadas juguetonas de vez en cuando ganándome unos sexys gruñidos de su parte.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus manos, metiéndose debajo de mi brassier y sacando con brusquedad mis senos. Inmediatamente sentí sus labios y su lengua en mis pezones. Haciéndome gemir maravillada por la sensación. Se sentía, sinceramente… DIVINO.

Con mis manos enterré su rostro entre mis senos, arqueándome para darle más acceso a ellos.

-Hmmm Anthony si… asi… cómete mis pezones. Cómetelos bebé!-lo incitaba con palabras calientes que no podía evitar que salieran de mi sucia y pervertida boca.

-Hmmm Isabella… que ricas tetas. Dios… son deliciosas.-él se daba un festín con mis senos y yo cada vez estaba más caliente y húmeda en mi coño.

-Son tuyas amor. Cómetelas como quieras.-mis caderas se movían con ritmo. Buscando un roce caritativo.

-Quiero otra cosita de ti-dijo lamiendo y chupando mis pezones endurecidos y erectos, mientras metía una mano bajo mis jeans. Alcanzando con sus dedos ese mágico y divino botón de placer.

-Mierda!! Ahhhh… hmmm… si…-gemía y susurraba sin vergüenza alguna.

Y de repente se detuvo. Oh no. Si esto era una broma, lo iba a matar. LITERALMENTE. Y si alguien sabe de cosas literales, esa soy yo!

-Por qué coño te paraste?

-Porque estamos en el medio del baño bebé.-Y me empujó a uno de los cubículos, al cual cerró con seguro para luego encararme y bajarse el cierre de los pantalones con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba y pellizcaba mis pezones.

De sus bóxers salió el pene más delicioso y divino que haya visto o imaginado en toda mi puta vida. Mierda. Era inmenso. Perfecto. Derecho. Y estaba erguido como saludándome u ofreciendo sus respetos. Su punta estaba bañada en un claro y brillante líquido que se regaba hasta la mitad del monstruo. Me hinqué y lo lameteé un poco para luego bajarme los pantalones con desesperación. Me dí la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él, y me incliné. Mucho. Me incliné y separe las piernas mientras volteaba mi rostro y lo veía morirse de las ganas de cogerme como un animal.

-Te dije que me gusta duro. Hazlo duro. Muy duro.-le dije con la voz entrecortada de excitación.

Sin tener que pedírselo dos veces me embistió con fuerza. De mi garganta se escapó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, dolor y placer. Era perfecto. Entraba en mi cuerpo y encajaba perfectamente.

Anthony se movía furiosamente dentro de mí. Lo hacía rápido y fuerte. Me embestía, y cada vez lo sentía más cerca de mi garganta. Simplemente era exquisito.

Sentí cómo mis paredes se tensaban a su alrededor, él también lo sintió. Porque sentí que apuraba el ritmo y de su garganta escapaban pequeños gemidos. Deliciosos gemidos.

-Dios… Isabella… no voy a aguantaaar…-su ceño estaba fruncido en una expresión divina de concentración Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su frente perlada en sudor.

-Mírame. A-a-acábame.-logré gruñir mientras lo veía a la cara y lo sentía volverse aún más desesperado. Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa. Y luego sus ojos se voltearon de placer. Los dos dejamos escapar un sonoro gemido. Un delicioso y relajante gemido. Llegando al mismo tiempo a la cumbre de placer. Él descargándose en mi y yo recibiéndolo con fuertes convulsiones.

-Wow… quien diría que te gustan estas cosas?-dijo un poco confundido y cansado mientras se deslizaba fuera de mi y me daba una nalgada mientras yo me enderezaba.

-Nadie. Eres increíble. Mejor que Edward.

-Jajajaja… mejor que el? Claro que si. Soy real bebé. Ahora, dime la verdad… en serio lees eso?

-Claro que si. Te enseño?-le dije juguetona mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios abiertos por la sorpresa.

* * *

Hola =)

bueno, un oneshot que se me ocurrió estando en clases u.u

estaba muy aburrida xDD

este va dedicado a todas las niñas hermosas que son adictas a ff y al lemmon como yo 0:)

Quería decirles a aquellas chilenas del ff q todo el mundo esta pendiente de su gente

Sé que la cosa está fea en el sur.

Por favor únanse. Hagan cadenas de información porq hay personas q no se pueden comunicar con sus familias

Si alguien conoce a alguien q conoce a alguien, pues pasense info!!!

Fuerza chile, que si se puede!!!


End file.
